<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3:41 AM by VJuniorVasquez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882155">3:41 AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez'>VJuniorVasquez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash wakes up suddenly.<br/>Goh's not there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3:41 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What can I say, I'm extra sweet today...<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the middle of the night, Ash’s eyes fluttered, he stood frozen in place, trying to forget the nightmare he just had, Pikachu, always ready to help him, jumped towards him and snuggled his face slowly, the trainer let out a laugh and petted him a little, thanking him.</p><p>However, there was something else, something much more effective that could help him calm down since a few months ago, so he crawled towards the bunk above, trying to reach for his boyfriend, only to find the bed empty</p><p>His eyes opened in a panic and his breath stopped, oh no, the nightmare was real! Goh was gone!</p><p>He left the Institute without a warning, in the middle of the night, on a day he would never predict he was going to leave, his laugh was gone, he would never see his smile again, he would never enjoy his kisses, not ever again.</p><p>But why would Goh leave? And above else, without saying anything, Ash was so used to keep travelling, to be the one who said goodbye, that he couldn’t tolerate the idea of Goh leaving his side without a warning</p><p>Didn’t he love him? After all, that’s what he said a couple of months ago, and Ash admitted he loved to him, since then, they became an unstoppable duo, working with even more synchronicity than before, their hearts was shared, their minds worked like a single one and they would never leave each other’s side</p><p>Except for the fact that Goh <em>did leave</em>, and Ash’s heart hurt the more he thought about him, of course, there was another possibility…</p><p>Maybe Team Rocket, or maybe even Rise or other eemy from their past got hold of him and kidnapped him, or maybe even something worse! Maybe no matter how hard he tried, he was never going to see Goh again, with his departure, he was all alone and he would never be able to become a Pokemon Master without him by his side and he would never love anyone else as he loved him and he…</p><p>“Down here” a known voice barely whispered, interrupting his frantic thoughts</p><p>Goh looked at the desk on the shared bedroom; Goh was in front of it, looking at his computer and scribbling something, oh, thank Arceus and the Tapus, his boyfriend was still there</p><p>He jumped towards him in one swoop motion and wrapped his arms around his torso, trying his best not to cry over his clothes, but his boyfriend noticed his accelerated breath and questioned</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I had a nightmare….” Ash confessed, biting his lip “And when I woke up and realized you weren’t here”</p><p>“I am literally two feet away from your bed” Goh said, suppressing a laugh</p><p>“I’m used to see you in your bed, so I can crawl up to you when I have nightmares” the trainer commented “Now, can you go back?”</p><p>Goh denied with his head</p><p>“No can do, sweetie” he said, quickly stealing a kiss from Ash’s lips</p><p>“But I need you here!” Ash pouted “What can you be doing at this hour of the night?”</p><p>Goh smiled fondly, since when the Champion of Alola, savior of the entire planet, light in the middle of a thousand crises, have become so dependant of him?</p><p>“I need to prepare myself for today’s exam, Ash, it will be in a few more hours” Goh explained “I can’t waste any more time, I’m sorry”</p><p>“Why didn’t you prepare anything in the last week?”</p><p>“Because you and I spent last week looking for a Gengarite stone, remember?”</p><p>“Oh… Right, but what about these last three nights? You could have used that time”</p><p>“Someone wanted to stare at the night sky for three nights in a row, if I’m not mistaken…”</p><p>“Oh… And what about yesterday? We didn’t go anywhere yesterday!”</p><p>“Sometimes I just like to lie on my boyfriend’s chest for an extremely long time, can you blame me?” Goh argued</p><p>Ash blushed at the compliment and nodded, understanding his boyfriend needed time to do this</p><p>“Fine then, I won’t disturb you anymore” he muttered, quickly turning around and making his way back to his bed</p><p>Goh frowned and took his hand, stopping him in his track</p><p>“Wait…” he ordered</p><p>Ash looked at him without saying a word</p><p>“What’s wrong? Beside the nightmare, you’re thinking about something else…”</p><p>“No? I’m fine! Everything’s fine” his boyfriend replied</p><p>“No, you’re not, you’re hiding something”</p><p>Ash denied with his head, so Goh insisted</p><p>“Ash…” he said, getting up</p><p>The trainer didn’t say a word, so Goh used his secret weapon; he pressed his arms and pleaded</p><p>“Ashy… Tell me”</p><p>The Champion blushed at the nickname and looked away, trying to pretend it had no effect on him, Goh put his head on his shoulder and repeated</p><p>“Ashy…. Come on, tell me”</p><p>“You must hate me” the Pallet Town trainer finally let out</p><p>Goh looked at him with his most confused expression</p><p>“What are you on about now? Why would I hate you?”</p><p>“Because all I do is clinging to you and now you need time and I woke up like an idiot because I had a stupid nightmare and I ruined yourstudiesandyoumusthatemebecause…”</p><p>“Hey! Stop!” Goh said, hugging the boy of his dreams as tightly as he could “Ash… Calm down, don’t panic, please”</p><p>“You know I’m right” the trainer insisted “And now you’re gonna keep wasting your time to tell me…”</p><p>“No!” Goh shouted and his boyfriend froze “Don’t ever say that again…”</p><p>“Goh, I think...”</p><p>“Don’t even <em>think</em> about it, ever again” Goh interrupted “I know I said I was waiting my time before, but I need you to understand I wasn’t referring to you”</p><p>“Goh, it’s okay if…”</p><p>“It’s not okay… When it comes to you, I’ll give you as much time as I can, Ash Ketchum, I’ll share with you as many moments as I can, and none of those moments would be a waste for me”</p><p>“Neither for me” Ash replied, perhaps a little too excited</p><p>“Yeah, I got that…” Goh whispered into his ear</p><p>The trainer looked down ashamed and Goh put a chair at the side of his own, motioning him to approach there</p><p>“Sit here, come on”</p><p>Ash obeyed and Goh sat alongside him, giving him a kind smile, he stared at the screen and tried to focus on his lessons again, but he failed miserably when he noticed Ash was staring at him</p><p>“Do I have something on my face?” he joked</p><p>“Only cuteness” Ash countered</p><p>The researcher covered his face with his hand and laughed, Ash approached to him and tickled his neck</p><p>“Ashy…” he muttered</p><p>“Sorry, sorry” Ash said, returning to his position “You need to study”</p><p>Goh patted his own legs and Ash’s eyes shone with excitement, he immediately lay his head on them and closed his eyes, Goh could still his uneven breathing, he wasn’t calm, not yet, so he started to rub his back, over and over again</p><p>Ash purred and Goh continued for a few more seconds</p><p>“Oh please” the researcher said after a while “Make that sound again”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about…”</p><p>Goh pressed an exact point on his back and Ash let out a long purr</p><p>“That sound…” the researcher commented</p><p>“I can make you purr too, you know?” his boyfriend challenged</p><p>“Too bad I’m studying and I can’t move” Goh reminded him</p><p>“Right…” Ash said, resuming his position and closing his eyes</p><p>Goh went back to his computer and his writing, checking data over and over again, making sure he understood every concept and also, enjoying the closeness of his boyfriend, after a few seconds, he blinked</p><p>“What now?” he questioned, without averting his eyes from the screen</p><p>He was met with silence</p><p>“I can feel the way your breath changed, you silly boy, what do you need?”</p><p>“Can you sing me a lullaby?”</p><p>Goh looked at him, amused</p><p>“You’re not being serious”</p><p>“Please?” Ash insisted, looking at him with his best Lillipup look</p><p>“I can do something better…”</p><p>So Goh started to talk, he explained to his boyfriend, with great detail, everything he had learn so far, he started with some basic math, laughing when Ash said no one could understand all those complicated numbers and equations</p><p>“I can” Goh replied</p><p>“Of course you can” Ash commented “You’re the smartest person I know, but I’m sure nobody else can understand it”</p><p>“The teacher does, that’s why she’s the teacher” Goh argued</p><p>“You should be the teacher”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll be a teacher” Goh accepted, then continued “But if I’m going to be a teacher, then I can’t spend so much time with you, Ash”</p><p>The trainer shuddered</p><p>“Don’t be a teacher, please”</p><p>Goh laughed again and ruffled his hair</p><p>“I won’t be, promise”</p><p>Goh then moved on to biology, commenting about the existence of shiny Pokemon and the reasons for their existence, Ash got up to look at the screen, interested in the concept, but Goh stopped him and forced him to lay back on his legs</p><p>“You’re here to listen, not to watch”</p><p>Ash complained for a little bit until Goh bent to kiss his forehead earning a cute laugh in response</p><p>Finally, he talked about history, most specifically, Ash spent several minutes listening to him talk about knights and wars, myths and legends, and when he was about to tell you about a particular story involving Giratina, Ash hugged him</p><p>“What’s this for?” Goh asked, holding his boyfriend’s hand</p><p>“Thanks for being my knight in shining armor, Goh”</p><p>“That’s an exaggeration”</p><p>“You’re always here when I need you, always willing to help me or support me, always ready to lend me a hand and I love you for that”</p><p>Goh looked down and smiled, both boys spent an eternity staring at each other’s eyes, wondering how their significant other could be so cute and kind…</p><p>“You can go back to studying now, Goh” Ash said, looking away</p><p>“Maybe I don’t want to” the researcher admitted</p><p>And before Ash could say anything, he got up and dragged him all the way to his bed, Pikachu understood what was about to happen and climbed to Goh’s back, giving the boys some privacy and after a few seconds, Goh was hugging his boyfriend, guiding his head towards his chest</p><p>“But you need to study…” the trainer complained</p><p>“But you need me” Goh said “And I need you too, don’t worry about the study, I’ll do it tomorrow on my breakfast and on the way to school”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like a good plan”</p><p>“Said the ‘dive into danger, ask questions later’ guy” Goh replied, chuckling</p><p>Accepting Goh was right, Ash nuzzled his cheek and prepared to sleep, but the researcher had one last thing to say</p><p>“You never told me what your nightmare was about…”</p><p>“Oh, it was nothing really…”</p><p>“Ash, you can0t hide things from me”</p><p>“I assure you Goh, it was something really stupid”</p><p>“Ashy…” Goh said, looking for that spot on his back</p><p>“Fine” the trainer accepted “I dreamt you were gone”</p><p>“Gone as in…?”</p><p>“Just gone” Ash confessed and his boyfriend felt him shivering between his arms “Without a warning, or a message, without even knowing if you were okay, you were gone”</p><p>“Well, if it makes you feel better, I’m here right now”</p><p>“Of course it does” Ash said, finding a spot right below Goh’s neck</p><p>“And” the researcher continued “If I’m going somewhere, anywhere, I would like to go with you”</p><p>“And I want to go with you too, anywhere in the world!”</p><p>“There’s the Ashy I know and love” Goh said, tickling his nose “You don’t have to worry about a thing… I’m staying here tonight… Every night”</p><p>The trainer let out another laugh and kissed his boyfriend, once, twice, until both of them lost count</p><p>“Ash Ketchum, you’re such a…”</p><p>“Let me guess, a silly boy” he completed</p><p>“A perfect boyfriend” Goh concluded, kissing Ash’s cheeks</p><p>After that, both of them enjoyed a night of relaxing sleep, together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone is interested, taking commissions, so look for me on Twitter!<br/>5 bucks for a 2k fic, of any fandom, of any couple!<br/>See you soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>